


Buckle Up Buttercup

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cuphead and Mugman bad end au, Cuphead has a bad day, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, pillow humping, spanking with a belt, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Cuphead has sassed King Dice one too many times and the casino manager decides to take it into his own hands (and belt) to teach the boy some manners.





	Buckle Up Buttercup

Cuphead gripped the cotton of the bedsheets with his bare fingers, feeling fear, apprehension and a fair bit of indignation at his predicament. He was lying on his stomach on King Dice’s over-sized bed in just his shirt and undershorts, the rest of his clothes on the floor. He tried to remember how he’d ended up in this mess.

Well it was his mouth for sure… and a bad decision. Or several. Really he shouldn’t have swiped that forgotten whisky on the rocks when that patron abandoned it on their way to play roulette. It had tasted bitter and burned his throat. And then of course he’d been a giggly mess, weaving giddily through the room as the world hummed and spun. Until his fun had been cut rather short when he tripped and dropped the tray of glasses.

The band had stopped and Cuphead had frozen, hands still outstretched desperately as he stared down in horror at the shards of broken glass and the alcohol soaking into the decadent rug. The cup had yelped when a firm hand clapped down on his shoulder and he gulped as King Dice glared down at him in fury.

But when the manager had ordered him coldly to clean up his mess, Cuphead hadn’t managed to stop himself from muttering angrily. And Dice’s hands had dug into his shoulders painfully and he squeaked in fear as he was dragged out of the casino hall. Laughter followed them and the band began again full spin. Cuphead struggled and yelled out obscenities as King Dice growled, tossing the boy over his shoulder and continuing on down the marble corridors.

“Drop your shorts boy and lie on the bed.” Cuphead had gazed up in disbelief from where the die had tossed him on the floor. He had shaken his head but his protests had died on his lips as Dice turned and locked the door. “I won’t ask yer twice lad.” The King leant against the door and raised an eyebrow, his eyes mouth twitching up in a snarl.

Cuphead had flushed in mortification but complied, shucking off his shoes and socks. King Dice smirked and the boy turned around with a deeper blush, biting his and feeling tears of frustration bead in his eyes. The cup hesitantly slipped his slacks and undershorts down his thighs and let them drop to the floor. He let them lie there in a heap as he clambered onto the bed, suddenly terrified of what the die was planning.

The cup stifled a whimper as Dice strode closer, the footsteps heavy even through the plush carpet. And then he froze as he heard the metal clicks of a buckle. “No!” Cuphead scrambled, eyes wide in fear as he tried to get off the bed. Dice grabbed his ankle and wrenched him back, dragging him across the bed. “Dice no! SIR!”

King Dice held him down roughly as he struggled and squirmed, one hand on his neck and the other… Cup shivered and let out a whimper at the feel of hard leather against his thigh. The die had the belt looped around his palm, pressing his hand to the cup’s small leg to keep him still. “Co-come on B-boss..” Cuphead shook, trying to look back at the angry manager with desperate, pleading eyes.

Dice scoffed, “Yer askin’ fer mercy now? Should’a thought of that before yer drank on the job boy.” He pressed Cup into the bed, shoving the boy’s face into the sheets, filling the cup’s nose with the scent of cologne and cigar smoke. “Buckle up Buttercup, you’ve been askin’ me ta tan yer hide for weeks now with yer sass and insolence.” The King knelt up, keeping his gloved hand firmly on Cuphead’s shoulders.

He whimpered, hands gripping the sheets and his legs spasming in fear. He heard the metallic ‘ting’ of the buckle as King Dice unwound his belt. Cuphead couldn’t hold back his terror, a squeak muffled into the cloth and then words, desperate little pleas for mercy. The cup had no time for pride, not when his boss was shifting again.

The first hit of the leather had him yelping, a loud startled cry and he tried to struggle again, his cheek smarting terribly. Dice gave him no reprieve, another two lashes coming fast and quick. Cuphead cried out on each one, his eyes wide with shock and he bit his tongue a little as his mouth clamped down from the sting. He realised with a sudden terror that he could observe King Dice’s shadow on the intricate wallpaper in front of him, and the man was drawing back his arm once more…

Cuphead screamed, the belt lashing him across the lower part of his ass, hitting the space where the soft cheeks met his thighs. A choked sound followed the scream and he shook, trying not to cry. He daren’t give Dice that satisfaction…. he wouldn't! The cup struggled a little again, even knowing it was a futile effort as he could go nowhere with that large hand digging into his shoulderblades.

“Yer don’t learn do ya kid? Tryin’ ta wriggle away like a worm, yer little rascal...” Dice’s voice was filled with amusement and a growl that was almost more frightening than the belting. Cup had never had anyone this angry at him before… he didn’t know what his boss might do.

The pause was brief and the next few hits felt like pure fire on his skin, the lash so loud in the room it seemed to ring in his ‘ears’. Cuphead choked again and to his horror the sound warped into a sob. Another harsh lash broke him, hiccuping sobs escaping, hand in hand with uncontrollable trembling and hot tears.

“Good boy.” Dice laughed, a dark deep chuckle that managed to make Cuphead sob harder with both fear and rage. “Getting nice and red... yer gonna match yer straw lad.”

Cup bit his lip, vision blurry from his tears. His body shuddered from his crying and the choked sounds of mortification and pain. Another two lashes brought out a howl and the boy scrabbled at the sheets, so hard he was sure he heard the fabric tear. “Pl-please sir sto-oh-op… oh plea-please I-I’m sorry… please please please si-ir.. I’m suh-sorry-e-e-e… Plea-ease Mi-ister Ki-ing s-sir..” His begging came out warped and broken by his sobs and hiccups, Cup hiding his face in shame in the bedsheet, tears, snot and drool staining the one-pristine cloth.

Dice paused and Cuphead felt hope rise in him, quiet squeaky hiccups all that could be heard in the room. And then the boy yelped as the King lifted him, the room a blur through his tears as he was dragged over the man’s lap. He tried to clamber off, scrabbling for freedom but the manager wouldn’t let him, holding him down again with one hand.

“Keep still boy, we ain’t done yet.” King Dice pet down his back and Cup shuddered, terrified. He was almost thankful for the first hit, it lacked the harshness of the belt. But golly it stung over his already sore flesh and he couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked his frame as the King spanked him again and again. His hand was firm and he made sure to hit all of the sorest spots, the boy’s legs kicking as his thigh were given the same treatment. It felt like flames were licking him, hot and burning.

The King stopped and Cuphead gripped the man’s legs, still lost to his tears. Everything hurt. He flinched when Dice rubbed his sore ass and then he was struggling, crying harder when he was dragged up by the scruff of his shirt and moved once more. This time however, he was set on his feet. His legs almost buckled beneath him and he sobbed into his hands, hiding his face from his boss, though knowing he was completely exposed in naught but his shirt and wounded pride.

“Look at me lad.” King Dice’s voice was soft, but there was a sternness there that brooked no argument. Cuphead whimpered but brought his hands down, trying to calm his sobs and wiping at his eyes hastily before looking up at his boss. Dice was smirking and Cuphead winced, almost stepping back when one of those large hands slid under his chin, a gloved thumb rubbing at the tear tracks on his cheek. “We’re done for the night Buttercup, think about this the next time yer decide ta mouth of ta me. “ that thumb rubbed his lower lip, still trembling from the hiccupy sobs that still escaped between his uneven breaths.

Cuphead felt his face flush in mortification and he jerked back, now unable to meet the older man’s gaze. King Dice chuckled and got to his feet, his boots heavy on the floor as he made his way to the door, delicately turning the key in the lock. He turned and raised and eyebrow at the boy and Cup started, whining as he ran to his discarded clothes and tugging on his shorts. He didn’t bother with his shoes, just held them to his chest as the die opened the door.

With another fearful glance up at his manager, Cuphead fled from the room, a distinctive limp in his step. He heard a the dark chuckle behind him and it seemed to follow him as he ran up the stairs to small room he shared with his brother.

\-- -- --

Mugman peeked around the corner, watching King Dice’s door slip closed. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from running after his brother as he was dragged away by their boss, fearful for his safety. Golly King Dice had looked so mad.

And he’d listened through the door… to it all. The slaps of something hitting skin… the yelps and cries of pain… the King’s commanding voice…

And he was horrified. But to his shame, that wasn’t all he had felt. The tenting of his blue slacks and the lick of confused heat in his lower abdomen were evidence enough of his sick enjoyment. He wondered if he.. If he gave some sass on the job… whether King Dice might give him the same treatment…

\-- -- --

Cuphead lay on his stomach on his bed, sniffling to himself. He hated feeling so helpless and humiliated. And he couldn’t even sit down! The boy squirmed, the pillow he was lying on soft between his thighs. He closed his eyes with a huff, resting his head on his arms. 

Unbidden the voice of the King suddenly flitted through his mind. And Cuphead shuddered at the growl of ‘buttercup’, King Dice often used pet names with patrons and even a few employees, but never with the cup brothers. A shiver ran through him and the boy blushed, nibbling his lip.

“Good Boy..” Dice’s voice hissed in his head and Cup squirmed again, inadvertently rubbing his cock on the pillow. All he could see was the die’s eyes and smirk, grinning down at him as those hands held him down and spanked him like a child and...and..

Cuphead held onto the pillow and grinded his hips down onto the cloth. His ass still hurt but the ache seemed to add to the pleasure. All he could think of was King Dice’s gloved fingers, slipping between his legs or-or him over the manager’s lap again, thrusting against those silk slacks while those hands spanked his ass and thighs.

As his noises got louder, little whines and choked moans, Cuphead bit onto his sleeve. He grinded and cried out, jerking faster as the pleasure grew. Dice’s hands on him, Dice hissing orders at him, Dice’s mouth on him... the boy whimpered, vision going bright white as he reached his peak, cumming all over the pillow.

Cuphead lay there, shivering and slick, his eyes wide as he panted. “G-golly..”


End file.
